Le Sang Brisé
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Bella is left at the alter. But she is now a vampire of volturi with an amazing power. Almost a queen of Volterra though fragile and weak, suffering from Le Sang Brisé. She has taken on Felix as her new mate and Aro as a father but then the Cullens come.
1. Intro

**Intro**

All the while, in the darkness, i waited, and you wouldn't come.

He waited and it hurt to watch him suffer like that.

And i guess i loved him.

Just not enough as i loved you.

So i waited for you.

But you wouldn't come.

And i wanted to die

To feel the release of the pain and hearache

To stop watching me hurt him

To stop you hurting me

You cursed me

And i died

Because of you

And so then my story began

with my death

I wasn't good enough for you and you left

He waited, my Jacob

I waited, your precious Human.

My love the only thing keeping me together

yet tearing!

Tearing me to pieces

Ripping me to shreds

I could not stand it anymore, to suffer like this

I loved you

I love you

And him

When i died, so did my heart, the thing that hurt the most

Just like you hurt me

Scarring my heart

Leaving me breathless

Leaving me to die

And ice cold skin and ruby red eyes of fire

You did this

Creating this wonderful creature

Are you proud?

You made me

Broke me

And made me suffer

And found my love

My mate

But i still love you

Though, i love him more, my bodyguard

My protecter

My soul


	2. Stained

**Stained**

Bella struggled to breathe. He was gone, again.

Gone...

Bella's hair fell around her like a twisted halo as her white dress fell in waves, covered in mud as the rain fell, making her eyeliner fall down her cheeks, mingeling with the tears.

She was alone.

He couldn't handle it, he knew that he would fail. Her blood called to him so, he thought he would kill her. All this he had decided before Bella's wedding.

Bella struggled to stand, her legs falling from underneith her as she reached out to find a handhold. Her entire body was weak and she knew that, this time, he wouldn't return with her. Not this time.

Behind her, twigs cracked.

Bella turned around, her breath caught in her throat.

"Edward?" She whispered?

But the voice chuckled. It was male, but deeper, more mature then Edwards. "Ickle human girl, hey? My favorite." the voice echoed from the darkness that shrouded the trees.

"Leave me alone." Bella whimpered.

A man walked from out of the darkness, grinning sadisticly. He was tall. Taller then Edward with a chisled jaw and cheeks. He seemed to have not bothered wearing a top, his glistening muscles taut. He was so beautiful, but rougher looking then the Cullens with mud and rain across his skin. His chocolate brown hair in disaray as he stared at her. Stared with his black eyes with a thin red rim.

"Tut tut, telling me what to do? That's not good." The man breathed in, deeply. "You smell divine, my love. I may have to savour you."

Bella retreated, pacing slowly backwards. "Go..." She whispered.

"I smell other vampires in the place. You see, I'm a vampire." He bragged, showing off white teeth. "And you know what vampires do, don't you love?"

Bella nodded. "Go away." She said, too weak to do anything else.

"Not suprised?" He asked, pouting a bit. "Well that ruins the fun of it doesn't it?"

As quick as lighting, first he was there, the next he was beind Bella, his arms a cage trapping her, his sweet breath in her ear.

"I'm going to take you all for myself. First your body." He dug his nails into her shoulder and Bella whimpered, trying not to scream. "Then your blood."

Bella shuddered. She knew the name for the beast that he was. An _Incubus_. Bella tried not to scream as he inhaled again, cupping her face in his hands.

He pressed his lips to hers and Bella kicked out, trying to push him off, but it was pulled away and moaned.

"You taste so good. I need..." He twisten Bella around so her back was to his chest again. "I need you. Your blood."

The fire blossomed, sending searing pain to every limb of Bella's body, shattering her human life, slowly, smouldering across her skin.

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled.


	3. Rouge

* * *

I'm changing this to first person because i cannot write in third without getting confused.

* * *

**Rouge**

I could feel my life being drained away, drop at a time as the monster clung to me, drinking my blood. The fire burned down my body but i no longer had the strength to scream or do anything except wait...wait for the relief that would come with death.

In the scilence of the night, all i could hear was my blood pounding in my ears, my blood draining away, his moans and my breaths. I closed my eyes and clung to the vampire to stop myself from falling to the floor. Edward was gone and i was going to die. A perfect balence, almost destiny. I was nothing without him, i had loved him and nothing as good as that could come without consequences, like my painful death.

There is nothing worse then waiting for your death. They say that life flashes before your eyes, but they lied. They say that everything speeds up to quiken the moment. They also lied. It's rather peaceful...like falling asleep. I was dying and all i could think about was how it w asn't comming fast enough.

But it was mounting up, the pain that the venom was causing built up and up until i could no longer think.

And that was when i fell to the floor.

I heard screaming, shouting, agony perfectly encapsulated in every sound. More voices, shouting. Pounding like a beat in my head. I opened my eyes and saw the man who had tried to kill me, shuddering on the floor, his beautifully terrible face contorted in agony. I almost felt pity. His agony was worse then mine, almost as if all his worst moments relived themselves in him. And then he lay still. Black circled around him.

The black were cloaks.

I heard ripping and tearing...the scent of fresh blood. I even saw it, seeping onto the floor. My blood, freshly extracted. I would have died in vain, the blood taken not doing as it was for.

I knew he was dead, but the screaming continued.

It was me.

The ripping gasps tore from my chest without me even realising that it was i who was making the sound.

The cloaks turned to me and, benwith my lashes, i could see a fire and smell the strong scence of incence. A burning vampire.

"Well, now that the rouge's been delt with, what do we do with her?" Came a droll voice.

"Chuck her on the fire aswell? We can't be dealing with newborns right now, can we?" Hissed another voice.

"Come now, Jane. If we acted like that then we'd be an extinct race, bar you, if you had it your way." Said another teasing voice. High pitched, female.

Jane! The evil little thing from the Volturi!

"What did Caius ask us to do here anyway. Why this stupid place, it's boring."

I shuddered on the floor as i tried to keep my screams inside me.

"Remember the Cullens? They broke the rules." Said the first voice.

"So they have to pay!" Said Jane.

"No, not them." Said another voice. "They told a human, remember. She's the one to pay."

I bit my bottom lip. They were going to kill me now, i felt it. There was murder in the air.

"Demitri. Can you find her?"

"No, i'm being blocked. But i remember what she looks like though and Forks isn't a large town. It won't take that long."

I screamed again and i felt their gazes on me.

"Hey, Demitri. If you tilt your head a bit, who does that one look like?"

"No, that would be too much of a coinsidence. I don't like those."

"Yes but still. It's the girl."

"Jane, try to attack her."

I waited, wondering if it would work now that i was almost dying. But all i felt was the fire allready burning within me.

"See! It's her."

"Let's throw her on the fire now." Seethed Jane.

"Well, she isn't human is she? I can't smell the Cullen's near so really, we should be punishing them. They left a human knowing the secret alone. Who knows what might have happened."

"Demetri, just because you thought she was fit, doesn't mean that we can waste our time."

"I'm agreeing with Demetri. I'll take her."

I closed my eyes as i felt myself being lifted off the floor and the fire compleatly engulfed me.


	4. Awaken

Aww! This is getting popular! ;D Usually, when i write about Bella, she is generally all powerful and awsome... Well, in this story there is a twist! You will find out in this chapter what it is.

* * *

**Awaken**

My breaths caught in my throat as the fire reached it's burning climax. It rumbled in my chest, my heart speeding up and up until it pounded in my ears.

"Do you think she's ready?" Came a muffled voice. It startled me. It was the first voice i had heard since i was bitten.

"It's been five days. Can't you hear her heart? It'll be done soon." Came a voice full of authority.

"You sure? I mean, six days? That's a lot..."

"Yet not the longest. Remember the vampires of old? Those who suffered from The Vampire Diseases sometimes lasted under the fire for a week."

The other voice sounded worried now. "But, does that mean that she's suffering from The Vampire Diseases? They havn't been around for years."

"Unlikely. She looks normal to you doesn't she? No overgrown nails, no pointed teeth."

"I guess so."

The fire left my arms and feet but it only moved to my heart, less like fire, more like an acid, bubbeling away all of my blood. I gasped and let out a scream as it built up and up. I shuddered on the surface i was on, into a spazm and then, it stopped and i died.

I opened my eyes.

Everything was beautiful, in so much detail. I felt almost blinded by the beauty of it. Everything seemed edged with an eighth colour from the spectrum that i had no name for.

I turned to face the people around my bed.

I could name four of them yet the others were unknown.

Aro was there, beaming at me yet he seemed wary, as if i would pounce. There was also the beautiful Heidi. She was hanging onto the arm of Demitri, the blond, burly looking vampire. And there was Felix. With my vampire eyes, his italien heritage was far more pronounced. His hair was dark and so were his eyes, a mysterious shade of midnight blue. He was tall and muscular although not built like Emmet, far slimmer.

I looked around at all of them and then it hit me. I was a vampire. I would be beautiful and cold and pale. Super strong and super fast. I stood up from the bed, expecing to feel the strength flow to my limbs.

But as i stood, a wave of unbalence hit me and i fell to the floor, whimpering as i hit the marble surface.

"Well that's not normal." Heidi muttered.

"You said that it was unlikely for her to have suffered from The Vampire Diseases."

"Unlikely not impossible. There are the Physical Diseases and the Mental Diseases. It must have affected her strength."

I grabbed at the bed to pull myself up but it wouldn't work. Felix walked over to me and offered me his hand, i pulled myself up, groaning at the effort.

"Do you suppose she has a power?"

"Those suffering from the dieases generally do which is sometimes the reason for their disability."

Felix lifted me up and i smiled gratefully at him as i sat back down on the bed.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered. My voice sounded almost childlike: young, breathy and quiet. I didn't like it. It wasn't me.

"I have manuscripts on the matter that you may browse through. Written by Claus L'étrange who studied the matter after he suffered form one." Aro said but he was in deep thought elsewhere.

I nodded.

"Follow me." He said.

I was just abhout to do what he said when i started to fall over again. Felix reached out his arms for me to fall in before holding me up, his arm around my shoulder to stop me from falling as i walked. It was quicker then a human, so much quicker, but i knew how painfully slow i was to the others.

As i walked i saw a mirror in the hallway as i looked into it i bit my bottom lip. So did the vampire in my reflection.

My eyes were bright red, the brightest red of a newborn. My hair was darker then it was and the red more pronounced, waving in soft curls to my waist. My lips were darker, fuller yet uneven like the Bella i was. Top lip slightly too large. This pleased me for i knew it was me. My skin was white. Not the palest creme of a normal vampire but almost pure white. And i was beautiful. I was extreamly beautiful. So much so that i feared that i would be lost staring the this divine angel in the mirror forever.

"Bella. Hurry up."


	5. Disease

Dun, dun daah! What is her strange power? All of the Vampire Diseases are made up by me so no copying, please! ;D

* * *

**Disease**

Parchment fell to the floor as Aro searched, muttering to himself all the while and, oddly, humming a little tune but i had allways thought he was a bit strange. Like me i guess. I was interupted in my thoughts by Aro.

"Ah, found them." Aro smiled at me as he handed me a small pile of parchment. "There are quite a few so it might take some time."

I was suprised. "How many Vampire Diseases are there?" I asked, astounded.

"About one hundred and each one is unique and strange with behavior, ways of identifying and translations of their french names." Came a distant voice from the shadows. It sounded bored and distant.

"Ah, Marcus." Aro grinned happily. "You know Bella?"

"The girl with the vampire boy. I heard rumours that she had been transformed into a vampire. So, it's true." Marcus asked.

I nodded, even though it wasn't a question. Marcus looked noticeably younger then Aro or what i remembered Caius to look like although there was an age in his eyes that made me feel saddened.

"Surely you can sence what happened to that relationship? We are all dying to know." Aro said, smiling.

"It is non-existant, although she still feels attached to it." Marcus said and turned away.

I watched him go, wondering what made him like that.

And then i looked at the dusty parchment. I picked up a scroll and it had a few words on it, some in frech and some in english.

_**La Mort Légère (**_The Light Death_**)  
**Occurs in all vampires if transformed  
at the dead of night or kept in the dark  
for long periods of time yet unlikely.__  
The diseased cannot live in the light and  
burns up in the sun or too strong moon-  
light. Physical features include paler skin and  
transparent nails, like glass._

_**La Bête Indomptée (**_The Untamed Beast_**)  
**Occurs in all vampires after they have been  
feeding on human blood and have denied it  
for as long as possible, then they go insane.  
When vampires succumb to bloodlust and  
cannot survive without blood. Allways feeding.  
Physicaly features include, long nails, pointed  
teeth or, rarely, a red face from the blood.  
_

I wondered if that was where the legends of Dracula came from.

**_L'humain_****_ Renfrogné (_**The Sullen Human**_)  
_**_Occurs in older male vampires after a  
graet shock or emotional un-balence  
in the vampires new life.__ The Vampires are  
forced to extract blood from animals as human  
blood causes seizures or confulses. Physical  
features include more humanoid features  
and bright yellow eyes._

_**La Folie De Déesse (**_The Goddess Insanity_**)  
**Occurs in succubus females after years of sleeping  
with vampires. The vampire cannot survive without  
sexual intercourse with it's victims. The vampire  
has an obsession with humans and generally  
will 'sucub' three-ten times a day. Physical  
features include wild eyes, and a more enhanced  
beauty_

It seemed for ages that we were searching though these old references. I occasionally spotted something that sounded slightly like what i had but i could find nothing. Felix was helping me and Heidi and Demitri had offered but those two seemed to flirting with each other more then working on helping me.

But then Felix grinned widely.

"Look at this!" He said. "Sound a bit like you."

_**Le Sang Brisé (**_The Shattered Blood_**)  
**Occurs in female newborns when too much  
blood is extracted during the insertation of  
venom and a powerful emotional un-balence  
in the vampire's human life. The vampire is  
physically weak and slow, sometimes weaker  
then a human after not feeding. Must feed  
every week on human blood to stay stronger.  
Physicaly features include enhanced beauty,  
childlike features, pale/soft skin._

I groaned.

"I can't believe it.." I muttered. "I don't like this, not one bit."


	6. Power

Dun, dun daah! What is her strange power? All of the Vampire Diseases are made up by me so no copying, please! ;D

To the person who wrote: "i think it would've been funny for her to have La Folie de Deesse... nice chappie!" Haha. Myabe i'll give Tanya or Heidi it.

* * *

2 Months in the Future

**Power**

"And we shall bring Bella along aswell." Aro said, smiling.

"What? Why?" Jane whined. "How is she useful? I hate having to babysit."

I growled softly in her direction and she hissed, probably upset that her power still didn't work on me. Jane wasn't a bad person but she acted too much like a spoilt, annoying child. Her twin, Alec was more mature but he didn't like me if i argued with his sister. He was so protective over her that it made me smile all the time, it was so adorable.

"Those suffering from _Le Sang Bris__é_ are said to have amazing powers. How else can Bella discover hers?"

_Do i get a say in this? _I thought to myself.

"Jane, lay off Bella please. It's not her fault." Felix frowned at Jane.

"Yeah. It'll be fun to have another girl with me." Chelsea said and Jane narrowed her eyes.

There was a rouge vampire in Canada who was becomming noticeable so we were going to execute it. I would have felt sickened by the idea but trips like these had saved me from being killed so i didn't resent them.

"So, get ready those who are going. I'll send Caius with so to keep you in line." The white haired vampire raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

Jane, Alec, Felix, Chelsea, Afton and i went to our rooms to get ready although Felix had to carry me to my room since i hadn't eaten a good meal for a month. I felt weak and unable to do anything.

"I'm come when we have to go." He smiled as he dropped me off.

I packed some simple things and included an iPod and my notebook i used for drawing and composing music. I wasn't very good at it though but i was learning piano, being taught by Sulpicia. Sulpicia was sadistic and dark, a compleate opposit on her bright and bubbely husband.

* * *

"Can you smell him?" Felix asked me. We were in Austria and there was a light snow falling, coating the floor in white.

There was a scent in the air, of fresh blood.

I stumbled towards it yet my legs didn't like the weight pushed on them, but i walked towards the scent. "This direction yes?" I asked.

Felix nodded. "You are terribly slow."

I hit his arm and i heart the crack of my knuckles breaking and i swore softly as they mended themselves.

"No need for violence. It's endearing." Felix grinned but he held me closer to his cold body as he ran through the forest, the others running far behind us

I could tell when we were there. The scent of blood was tempting as we entered a the middle of the blood was a vampire. He had a rusty orange colour hair with black eyes. He was pale and frekley with lanky arms. He was holding a dead woman in his arms. Her face disorted in terror.

"Do we bother with rites or can we kill him?" Felix asked, grinning.

"Shut up." The vampire said. He looked no older then fiveteen. "I can reach inside your mind and pluck out your worst fear, your deepest secrets. I can twist you into something terrible by showing you yourself."

The boy walked confidantly up to Felix, pushing me aside so i fell to the floor. The boy barely reached up to Felix's shoulders but Felix looked wary.

"Well, well, well." The boy murmered. "How delightful!" The boy chuckled and looked at me. "How very delightful." The kid licked his lips and i felt repulsed, cringing. His look made me feel dirty.

"Get away from her." Felix growled, pushing the kid away.

"I'm stronger then you. I've just drunk human blood, i have it in my veins." The kid sneered. "Move out of my way!" He hissed and pushed Felix away.

I could hear the others approching, yet not fast enough.

"Let's see what the pretty little girl thinks." The boy smiled twistedly but it turned into an angry look of fustraition.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed. "Why can't i hear you." He pushed even further into my mind and i felt it's force against my mental shield that i had discovered. It was almost painful, the force behind the pushing.

It was so painful that i let out a small scream. Felix rushed up to me and pushed the kid over. Despite holding them back, hot tears flooded down my face...yes, i was human enough that i could cry. Felix glanced at me and that was when the kid made his move. I heard a loud crack and Felix fell to the floor, a leg broken.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Stop hurting him." The tears were anything but over as a new steam of them cascaded over the rims of my eyes.

The kid turned to me. "What kind of vampire are you?" He teased, walking towards me, sneering. "Stupid little girl. You're too fragile to be near me. I can kill you, but maybe i won't. If you'll let me keep you." He grinned, showing off white teeth.

I shuddered. "Leave me alone." I hissed.

The kid was right next to me, smirking and laughing at me.

"I said_ leave me alone_." I shouted. It echoed off the trees.

The boy stopped and gasped. The chocking sound started as soon as i shouted. As the tears fell down my face, so did his tears. Red hot tears of blood stained their way down his cheeks. He coughed and sluttered, having a small spazm wash through his body. I felt like i would have to dry heave. The blood washed out of him as he gasped the life out of him.

He died.

And i fainted.


	7. Princess

Oooh!!!

* * *

**Princess**

I woke up to the sound of excited whispers.

"She's awake." A voice i reconised as Heidi spoke.

"Bella, honey! Are you okay?" Chelsea asked.

I nodded and clutched my head before opening my eyes. I felt weak. Weaker then i'd ever felt before, like all of me had been drained. I looked at them all...and saw further.

I looked at Heidi, yet seeing something else. Her walking through the streets of Volterra with violet eyes. She adjusted her contact lense and i could see the red undernieth the blue. She smiled sweetly at the torists behind her, saying something in italien. Her voice like honey, a honeytrap beyond a metaphore. And she led the humans down, and down the tunnels.

I blinked. And i was looking at Heidi again. I looked wildly around, capturing images as i looked, none which were really there. I gasped.

"Oh god no..." I whispered.

"What's up?" Felix asked strait away. "Are you okay?"

"You gave them a mighty fright." Aro smiled. "Felix all but flew to get you back here."

Felix mumbled something incoherently.

I stared at Aro. And blood stared back.

It was a sight that would make mortals scream. Aro looked down at the woman at his feet. She looked younger then he and she was a vampire, like he was. His hands were stained with the fresh blood she had just consumed. Aro was looking at her sorrily, shaking his head at her death. "I'm sorry Didyme." He whispered. "I hope you are happy, wherever you are now."

The vision faded.

"Who's Didyme?" I asked.

Aro looked at me, his eyes turning cold. "She was Marcus' mate and my sister. Why do you ask?"

"I..." But i was sure that saying what i saw would probably end in my death. I had witnessed a murder. "I heard her name in a vision i just had, when i looked at you."

"That sound like that ginger kid's power." Chelsea whispered and everyone turned to look at her...then at me.

"No way..." Heidi muttered.

"That's an amazing gift Bella. Use your power wizely." Aro spoke. "Just imagine. We have out oun method of simple execution and take what we need along the way. This is perfect." Aro's eyes glinted in wonder. Wonder at what he could do. I remembered the image of his sister and Marcus' mate. He killed her and for what? I shuddered. If he could kill his sister, did he have limates?

I had no energy left to fight. I just needed to rest peacefully!

"Felix?" I murmered. "I think i need to rest."

Aro was still talking away about the possibilities. "Of coarse, a promotion is in order, my daughter." Aro said, smiling at me. I blinked furiously. What? Was he being serious? "You'll need a personal bodyguard, of coarse. A power like yours in such a weak body? It'll need protecting."

"I'll do it." Felix said almost automatically.

"Well, who else would i consider. You ae obviously up to it."

"I'm not." I whispered but nobody was listening to me.

"The princess of Volterra." Aro smiled again. "From now on, you are the Dark Daughter, the _principessa della notte_, the goddess of mortals."

I closed my eyes. So what? Aro was adopting me or something? I sighed. "I need to rest and then feed." I murmered.

"Of coarse. Felix, take her to her room. I'll trust Heidi, Renata and Chelsea shall probably take up the task of decorating your room."

There was a chorus of eagerness from them.

"Come on." I smiled wearily at Felix, who picked me up and sped down the halls.


	8. Dreams

Oooh!!! I just decided to type up this little shorty since i want to make more Bella/Felix(ness)

* * *

**Dreams**

"I feel sick." I mumbled, my eyes closed. Felix layed me down on my bed.

"You sure your okay?" He asked.

"No." I muttered. "I killed someone...and then i absorbed his power. I feel drained. I need to hunt."

"Bella, i'm sorry, but animal blood won't sustain you for much longer. If you continue to drink animal blood then you will surely die from being too weak. And i can't let you die Bella. As your body guard and you friend. Please don't let yourself die."

I opened my eyes and my orange eyes locked onto Felix's red orbs. I nodded. He looked so beautiful when he was serious. There was something magical about the way he spoke, so hypnotising and seductive yet gentle as a feather. There was no hidden meaning or masked thoughts, just Felix and his good intentions.

I felt myself drift into a state of non-body. My entire being slumped as my mind wondered elswhere, to a place of dreams.

"Night, love." Whispered Felix's voice from somewhere above me. I felt him brushing some hairs from off my face, stuck there with sweat.

"Night." I mumbled, and fell asleep.

* * *

The place was dark. Pitch black.

And there were voices, calling. Blood dripping off the walls, the delightful scent driving me wild with the drug i had never tried. Sweet, delicious blood. The black became even blacker, deeper and i was falling. I heard him, my Edward, calling.

'_Make it to the light' _He whispered. '_You can do it Bella._'

'_You left me_' I sobbed. '_I needed you and you left_'

'_I'd never leave you, my beautiful Bella_' He called. I followed his voice, feeling through the darkness. Ahead, i could see a light, away from the black and the blood.

'_Where are you?_' I whispered.

'_I'm in your heart as long as i love you._' Edward whispered

I followed the sound, the light almost compleatly enclosed me now, i saw a figure ahead and i ran towards it. It was the one i loved more then any so it must have been my Edward.

He turned around.

'_I'll love you forever, my Bella_'

Felix whirled me around and i smiled. He was it, the perfect one. Complication-free, my Felix. The darkness was far behind me, the blood forgotten as he held my fragile body in his strong arms, eyes met, lips touched, fire burnt...

* * *

I woke up in a sweat, not remembering what i had dreamed about. All i could remember was darkness, blood and fire. A smouldering fire of passion, and a voice... Edward's voice? I thought so, although it didn't seem to fit. I didn't think it was Edward's voice. Another voice, full of affection, strength and beauty.

He was all mine.

But i couldn't remember who he was.

I turned over, wondering if i were the first vampire to dream.

I rolled over and fell, to dreams about strange places, bright colours and talking sheep. Dreams that made more sence.


	9. Blood

To: naruhinafoeverXD

Just for being awsome and blood flavoured whip cream.... ;D

* * *

**Blood**

I woke up with a start. My entire body felt weak although my mind had rested. I needed to hunt, today. If i were to become stronger, i would have to drink human blood.

I shuddered at the thought.

Animal blood was satisfying and absolutly delicious...but i had smelt humans although i could resist them, mainly because i was too weak to really advance upon them. Human's smelt divine. Imagine the most delicious thing in the world, warm and filling, yet almost ice cold as it doused the constant fire in my throat.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said, compleatly awake now.

"You okay? You feel up to hunting?" Felix asked and i smiled.

"Definitly...but, i'm a little nervous. What if i lose control...go savage?" I bit my bottom lip.

Felix sat down next to me on my bed and placed his arm around me. I breathed in the scent of his chest, a divine perfume.

"It will be okay, Bella." He smiled reasuringly. "It's not as if i can't restrain you."

We laughed together but it was weak and i knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"I've informed Aro that you can be let off duty today, to strengthen yourself, so you don't have to be carried around anymore." Felix laughed. "You never know, you might lose this disease of yours if you strengthen up a bit, stop you looking so pale."

* * *

The city loomed.

It was the first time i had entered it in the day time and it was killing me. Underneith my black cloak, i moaned softly. I attempted to fight my way out of Felix's arms but they were an iron cage, securing me.

The human's mulled around us, probably thinking us monks or just strange people in our cloaks. They smelt better up close, this personal. It drove me almost wild with desire, for blood and satisfaction.

"Stay calm." Felix murmered in my ear. "You'll have one soon."

I moaned. "I need one..."

"Not in the middle of the town. Pick one that appeals to you, you can lure them away easily. You are beautiful Bella so a male will probably be easier." He whispered these instructions to me and i nodded.

"I think i can control myself." I said through clentched teeth.

I inhaled and immediatly, i could sence one of the most appealing scents. It was like mulled wine and cinnamon. My eyes searched through the crowd to find the owner of this scent.

He was alone, taking pictures. He looked almost urchin-like, with a un-shaven face and stragely hair. I could smell something almost chemical in his pocket...heroine. Behind the smell of his blood, it was almost undetectable yet it was there. This made me feel better for wanting to kill him.

"That one." I pointed out to Felix and he nodded and released his arms.

I walked up to the man, swaying as much as i could. He was a good foot taller then myself.

"Excuse me." I whispered in a breathy voice.

He looked down and smiled a grotesque grin. It was sleezy and almost drunken yet i just simpered pathetically at him. I was disgusted with myself, yet i thristed for his blood...and i would have it.

"Yes, darling?" He sluured.

"I was wondering if i could have your help?" I smiled and showed him my face, looking up.

His grin got wider. "How old are you, love?"

"Almost nineteen, yet i look young for my age." I smiled at him sweetly. I could sence his thoughts, seeing his past behind him. A drug dealer, selling paintings and photos during the day yet using heroin to fund his art. And when the girls had no money to pay for the drugs...

The vision stopped. He was still looking expectantly at me.

"Could you follow me please?" I asked and walked towards the shadows where Felix was.

He followed, eagerly.

When we entered the shadows, i took down my hood. Felix was somewhere, hiding deeper in the shadows.

"Shall we get this over with?" I asked. He grinned even further. "Because, i don't like playing with my food. It's not polite."

I reached up and pushed him towards the wall. He struggeled yet the thirst for his blood pushed me even further. He ad to die.

"You bitch." He spluttered. "Freak!"

I smiled sweetly at him, then i twisted my wrist, and his head slumped foreward, neck broken.

I threw his body on the cobbles and exposed his neck, and bit down.

I felt like i would explode with ecstacy. I was floating in pure bliss as i drank and drank, freeing him from all his blood. It was irresistable. Animal blood was cheap wine yet this was finest champagne. The warmth of it cooled my throat and i felt light headed as I felt the strenth of my muscles work again.

I stood up when the body was drained.

Felix came up behind me.

"Well done." He whispered in my ear.

"I feel stronger..." I murmered.

"Feel us to a challenge?" Felix asked and i nodded.

"Arm wresteling?" I asked and he nodded.

We sat down, on the cobbles and placed our hands in the stance of a match. I could see the muscles ripple in his arm and I smiled, the strength in me making me feel exuberant.

"Ready?" He asked and i nodded. "Go."

I pushed against his arm with all my strength...but his arm was like a rock, not shaking or anything against my efforts. His face was a picture of mild concentraition. He pushed further and my arm smacked into the floor. I was happy to see that I smashed some cobbles.

"I can't believe i can't do it." I mumbled and Felix pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, Bella. This disease won't dissapear just because you drink human blood. There are no cures. Human blood can just sustain you for longer, not as strong as a normal vampire."

I looked at him and i fought the tears, threatening to well up.


	10. Beauty

Hello all!!!

* * *

**Beauty**

I entered the castle and walked to my room. I was glad that i could walk fast again, faster then a human yet still not fast enough.

I jumped on my bed, face down and sobbed.

The tears poured out, another thing that made me a freak. No vampire could cry, or sleep. If i tried to sleep now, i couldn't. Only after i killed a vampire and toon their power.

And i just killed somebody. Granted, he was a filthy excuse for a human, but still. I was a murderer. I turned to look into the mirror and my red irises stared back at me. I sobbed again as a knock came on the door.

"Bella? Can i come in?" Felix's voice was muffled through the door.

"Yes." I said, trying to sound confidant but i sounded hoarse. Tears still stained on my cheeks.

The mahogany door opened and Felix walked in. He looked upset as his eyes fell on me, in my messed up state.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, his tender voice full of emotion.

"Look at me." I mumbled.

Felix's brow furrowed. "I am and do you know what i see?"

"A murdering bitch? The freak among freaks?" I bit my bottom lip.

Felix cupped my face in his hands and turned my head to look in the mirror. I looked a state. Black eyeliner was washing down my face, my bright red irises seemed to glow omniously in the darkness of the candle lit room, amplified by the water in my eye.

"Look at yourself. Do you see a freak because i don't." He looked at me. "I see a beautiful woman who's been through a lot. She's scared, trying to fight but she just doesn't have the energy anymore. But i promise Bella Volturi. I will allways fight for you, no matter what."

I leaned into his chest and i felt his arms wrap around me, not like a cage, no. A scaffolding, keeping me from crumbeling to a million pieces. They fit perfectly around me, making me feel tiny.

And then i remembered...

_eyes met...lips touched...fire burnt..._

I tried to understand these feelings i was getting in my stomache. I loved Edward, didn't i? Was it love if you had to question it? Was it love when your other half breaks away, leaving you incomplete, shattered? And i did love Edward. I allways would in some way...but the fire. The fire of my passions in my dream, they wern't for Edward. I looked up at Felix. Were they for him?

"Bella." Felix said. "I suppose it's useless to say because your heart belonging to another... but there's more. You bring out a side of me that i've never experianced before. The human in me, my emotions and feelings behind the stony exterior."

I looked at him and i could have sworn my dead heart twitched into life for a second. "Felix... my heart is free now. When Edward left me, i felt like i would die if i thought about him. But its fine now. I'm free as long as i want to be." I smiled. "Yet my soul feels alone...when i'm not with you."

I looked up and i closed my eyes.

_"Find the light, Bella"_

My eyes opened. There was a light. The flickering flame before me, inside Felix. It was my light, my candle in the darkness. Compared to it's brilliance, the dark looked even more terrifying but it was worth it...for that everlasting flame. My Felix, all mine.

"Look after my heart, Felix. It belongs to you now."

Felix's face uplifted, his eyes searching mine, allways looking for something. I made my decision. Looking up at him, i brought my arms around his neck closed my eyes and leant in.

The fire smouldered slowly inside me, mine fusing with his, making us one and together. With Edward, it was like gasoline and i could never compete with it, falling behind. With Jacob, it was like i wasn't even trying to keep up and almost violent.

But with Felix, he made me feel complete. A slow fire burnt my skin as we moved, in syncronisation. He didn't leave me behind, he didn't have to. His arms around me, bringing me closer to him as we kissed. I tangled my hands in his chocolate brown hair. I laughed softly as i remembered the dream. It was meant to be Felix, his voice gentle and caring, his lips soft and cool, his mind a complex maze of thoughts.

We broke away, too soon in my opinion, he moved his hands from my waist and clutched my hands.

"Bella." He spoke softly, almost as if to not shatter this perfect moment, as if it were an illusion that would break if he spoke. "Will you do me the honour of becomming my mate?"

I nodded, smiling. The tears that ran down my face were no longer tears of sadness.

But tears of joy.


	11. Promise

_Interlude _

_We left off as Bella was kissing Felix._

_We're going to fast foreward half a century._

_Bella is now the princess of Volterra with Felix as her mate. She's gained a few more powers and is now the exercutioner of the Volturi. She has become closer to Marcus, trying to find out more about Didyme. Felix and her have become closer and have married, they are truely in love. Many vampires have visited the Volturi, trying to find out more about the new princess. All of the Volturi see her as a sister, and the three leaders see her as a daughter of sorts. But Bella is now terrified of Aro and his thrist for power. Compleatly able to control her thirst, she continued to drink human blood but she is still weak, not getting any stronger. Only after feeding can she remain upright for very long. She attends high vampire society balls where vampire covens from all over the country attend._

_But there are shadows on the horizens._

_And Bella's past is catching up with her._

* * *

50 YEARS LATER

**Promise**

I watched the sunlight filter in through the window. It reflected off the crystals in my skin, throwing rainbows across the walls. It was beautiful, what we looked like in the sun.

I turned over on my bed.

"Morning." I smiled.

Felix pulled me into a hug. "Morning. Aro said we have some visitors later. About three different covens, comming to see if the 'rumours are true' as they put it."

I laid in his arms, breathing in his smell. He was glorious, second only to the pure ecstacy of drinking human blood. Emmet was right when he said how amazing physical love was. I felt a pang, as i did whenever i thought of the Cullens. My old vampire family.

The Volturi was my new family, the place where i truely fit in.

I traced the muscles on his chest, wondering how i had made them all mine. What i had done to deserve them and him.

"I can't be bothered to get up. I wish i could lie here forever." I mumbled.

"Is it the bed or the company?" Felix teased.

"Hm...the bed..." I grinned and giggled softly, leaning upwards to kiss him.

"Seriously, Aro said he would kill me if you didn't go. He's holding me personally responisble for anything that might happen to you or anything that you do." He grinned. "Apparently i'm distracting you."

"Which is the idea." I said, closing my eyes again.

"Come on Bella. Get up. I don't want Aro to bite my head off. Remember last time you wouldn't see get up?"

I laughed. Aro had banned me from Felix and had made Heidi escort me everywhere for the entire day.

"Okay, i'm getting up." I said. I got out of bed and walked towards my walk-in closet.

What would i wear? Something to impress the visiters. I picked a deep blue chiffon top and black skinny jeans. Over the top of it, i pulled on my black robe.

"Covering up Bella? Dissapointing." Felix teased. "No need to hide the beauty of your body behind a bloody black cloak."

I rolled my eyes. "All this complamenting me...i'm starting to think it's a ruse." Felix smiled. I turned to face him. He was dressed in a simple navy shirt with rolled up sleeves and several of the top buttons un-done. He was wearing simple jeans in black.

"We match." He laughed and so did i.

"Here's your cloak. Don't want you catching a cold now, do we?" I said sarcastically.

"No, mom." He mimicked and i punched his arm softly. After the last time i punched him, i learnt that it was painful to re-mend broken knuckles.

He lifted me into the air, like a child and spun me around. I laughed 'til i was breathless. Then he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Promise me that you'll kiss me like that everyday." I pleaded.

"I promise." He said.


	12. Regality

Love to all of my wonderful reviewers, Some who have been here since the very begining! ;D

* * *

**Regality**

I was bored. All the new covens comming to visit the Volturi had just gaped at me, especally when i showed them what i could do. Not the killing people power, but the other powers.

So far, i could manipulate the earth, see peoples pasts, talk to the dead, invisibility, sence peoples emotions and many others. I had killed many vampires and even more humans but i tried to kill the bad ones, which was dificult. I had slipped up many times, too many times. I had found her La Tua Contarta. That poor girl was dead now. Died twenty years ago.

"Aro, how many more covens do i have to see?" I asked. "This is tiresome. They are so boring."

Aro smiled gleefully. "A tribe from the Amazon is comming to see you. I think you will like Zafrina. She can create illusions but i doubt that they will work on you."

I nodded. "From the Amazon? So, are they savages?"

"One could consider them more ferral then most, but they are still quite civilized. They are staying in a guest room for three days. And then we have an Alaskan coven comming who are staying for three weeks." Marcus said.

I nodded. "Where's Felix?"

"He's hunting with Demitri. Apparently Demitri wanted his advice on something." Aro leaned towards me. "Methinks Demitri is asking for advice on marriage. He'd been with Heidi for years, now." Aro started humming happily. He did love good gossip, almost like a teenage girl. He was rather crazy.

"Oh, i hope i'm to be a bride's maid." I sighed happily. Heidi wouldn't settle for a small, no-fuss wedding like mine with Felix. It would be beautiful, knowing her.

"Probably." Caius added qietly.

A cloacked figure entered the chamber. "Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Bella?" Alec said, bowing to us. "The Amazon coven have arived."

"Let them in, Alec. Where is your sister?" Marcus asked.

"With Renata and Chelsea, shopping." Alec shuddred slightly. Shopping with those two was a nightmare. I called them the terrible twins, not the their faces, of coarse.

"Welcome, Amazon coven." Aro said, standing up.

Three figures entered the room. One of them stepped further foreward then the others.

"Greetings. I am Kachiri. And this is Senna and Zafrina, my fellow sisters." The other women stepped foreward and bowed curtly.

Their animal skins made them appear alien against their rough beauty, dark hair and long limbs.

"Merry meet, Kachiri. I am glad to see you again, Zafrina." Aro said, smiling.

"And it is good to see you aswell." Zafrina said, a smile on her face. "And i guess that this," She said pointing to me "is the creature of new rumour? The fledgling princess?"

"Indeed." Aro said. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I spoke.

"Entertain our guests for a moment. Marcus, Cauis and I will be excused."

I nodded and bowed as they left. After they were gone i sat down in one of the three chairs. Standing up for too long exaughsted me...like a comman human.

"Dear child." Zafrina said, a tender note in her voice. "We have heard monstrous storys about you. The most powerful vampire ever, power that could defete the Volturi. All these exadurated tales. Yet, you seem so fragile."

I smiled warmly at them. "I suffer from an old Vampire Disease, you've probably never heard of. My power is brutal and yet i cannot go far without needing someone to take me there. I am weak, physically and mentally. But i could kill someone in a heartbeat." I grimaced. I hated talking about my power.

Senna walked foreward. "Well, princess, we expected someone cold and regal as the Volturi leaders. How genteel you appear. So much nicer then expected." They smiled at me. "You have our support, dear Princess."

At that moment Aro walked in. "Daer Amazonians, please follow Marcus. He will direct you to your room and leave Bella to have some deserved rest. She has been entertaining guests all afternoon."

This was being a princess. Boring. If only i could become a normal vampire with a normal power. Then i could be treated like a normal vampire, not some regal queen.

I hated this life, being shown like a precious doll to everybody. Only when i was hunting, or with Felix, did i feel happy.

I would have to talk to Aro later about that.


	13. Shadows

Last chapter was boring...but i just wanted to introduce her new life to you. Plus, i love Zafrina and i wanted her to make an appearance.

* * *

**Darkness  
**

"Bella. This is the last coven for today. Wear your cloak before entering the hall, please." Caius said.

I stretched and i could hear the clicks in my back. I wanted to know where Felix was.

"How are you Caius? And Athenodora?"

"We are fine. And youself?" He said.

"Bored." I sighed. "What i wouldn't give to go on another mission."

"I'll speak to him for you." Caius said, smirking at me and i rolled my eyes.

We walked at an almost human pace. It was too slow. Not fast like i wished i could go. Not fast like Caius could go.

The lights from slits in the walls was now light from glowing torches, water rolling down the walls, truning it almost slime-like. It got danker and darker as we got deeper underground. Towards the main hall.

Finally, we were at the enterance to the great hall. Caius smiled at me. "Hood up." He said. I did so as he opened the door.

Aro was there. I tried avoiding looking at our guests, knowing that they would be gaping at me, trying to see who was under the cloak. I allways found that irritating, but almost funny in a way.

Aro greeted me. "Ah, sister. How are you?"

"I am well." I smiled graciously. Aro leant down and kissed me on the forehead, like a father would to his daughter. I shuddered slightly. He had murdered his sister but i tried to forget about that. It did no use to linger on those thoughts.

"Would you like to meet our guests?" Aro said.

I pulled down my hood and glanced upwards.

And froze.

"No...it can't be..." _He _murmered. "No...no."

My breaths caught in my throat, getting faster and faster. The tears threatened to errupt again, and they did, slowly trailing down my face. I hyperventilated.

It couldn't be. Why here? Why now? Why did they decide to make it now, when i was happy...well, copeing...

"I would introduce you to one another, but i see you have allready met." Aro laughed, enjoying it! I hissed, trying to bring in my power, to stop myself from harming anyone.

They were all there. Carlisle and Esme, looking even more beautiful to my vampire eyes. Rosalie, all her cold facade broken as she laid eyes upon me, Emmet, looking compleatly perplexed. Alice, pain stained in all her features with Jasper beside her, trying to calm everyone down. And him. There he was.

I remembered how i had yearned for him when i lost him. I remembered it, but did not feel that anymore. I was whole again. Why did he come here to ruin that?

"Bella? Is it you?"

I couldn't speak, so i backed away from them, tripped over my cloak and fell to the floor. Edward was at my side in a moment.

"Are you okay? Have they hurt you?" His hand was around my wrist, so tight that it hurt...too tight.

"Felix!" I screamed.

And he was at my side in almost a moment. First, he wasn't there; second, he was beside me and third, he was pinning Edward against a wall.

"Don't you dare touch her, you filthy git. Don't even go near her." Felix sjouted at Edward. "Unless you want to see what colour your insides are." He whispered, venemously.

"She's my girlfriend." Edward spat, struggeling in Felix's iron grip.

"She's my wife!" Shouted Felix.

Everything went silent. I looked up. All the Cullen's were staring at me in amazement as i sat there on the marble floor, like a human. Edward's face was a picture of disbelief and Aro was smiling gleefully.

"No...no, Bella. It's okay. They can't hurt you anymore. You can come home, with your family." Edward said softly to me in a way that would dazzle any human. But i was no human.

"My wrist hurts." I said slowly. "I'm thirsty."

Carlisle walked up to me. Felix growled but i smiled. "It's okay." I said to Felix. Carlisle's eyes were fixed on me as he knelt down and took my wrist, only then was i free from his gaze.

"The skin feels slightly swollen, almost like a human bruise, yet no blood." Carlisle said. "The skin is paler then usual and softer. If i could not see your eye colour, smell your scent, i would have thought you were human."

"Le Sang Brisé." I said quietly.

Carlisle hissed in air. "A Vampire Disease?" I nodded."Then there is no cure."

"A Vampire Disease? What's that?" Edward spoke, sounding concerned.

"Ancient diseases that were have thought to have died out over three centuries ago. It is a malfunction in the gene or emotional or physical balence when they are transformed."

"I suffered a traumatic experiance emotionally before i was transformed." I said nodding.

"Yeah, thanks so much for that, Edward." Felix hissed.

"You bastard. Let me down and stop Chelsea perfroming her power imediatly so Bella can think for herself without you manipulating her." Edward hissed. "It'll be okay Bella, honey."

"Felix, let him down." I whispered softly.

Felix growled menisingly at Edward before letting him fall to the floor. Felix then strode towards me and picked me us, bridal style.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you again?"

I shook my head. "He didn't know. He thought i was a full vampire. To them it wouldn't have hurt."

"Bella, i..." Edward began but i cut him off.

"I'm tired Edward. Please, we can't be like we were and i'm too weak to argue with you so just please, shut up." I hissed quietly. I then turned to Felix, not daring to look at Edward's expression. "I need to hunt."

"We'll go into town tomorow." He promised and pulled me into a kiss.

For the Volturi, this was normal behavior for the Guard, to make these public displays of affection. To the Cullen's however, their romance was more personal. I was embarased, knowing that Felix was doing it on perpose, to show Edward that he had lost the oppitunity. I was mildly angry at Felix for doing it, but i couldn't help but react. My hands immediatly caught in his hair and my mouth opened, letting him explore my mouth and he did likewize.

I heard Aro murmer something to Carlisle like, "They are adorable, arn't they? She's good for Felix and him to her. They just clicked, you know?" Like a proud parent of their childs wedding day, boasting to a distant relative that they secrectly don't like very much.

We broke apart. "That wasn't nice you know." I whispered to Felix.

"What? My kissing?" He said and i laughed.

"You know very well what..." I said. "Try and be more sensitive about this please?"

"He's a git." Felix said.

"No he's not." I spoke.

"Aro, show our guests to their rooms. Bella and i need some rest." He emfisized the words '_Bella and i'_ so much that the statement could take on a whole diferent meaning. He winked at me and i couldn't help but laugh, over the annoyed hisses of Edward.

Felix walked me to our room, and started kissing me again.


	14. Brother

Please click that little green review button please!

* * *

**Brother**

"You okay?" Felix asked. We had just got back from hunting and my eyes shone their bright red, like they allways did after a fresh hunt.

I nodded. "It's just hard, I loved him."

Felix snorted. "I know how you feel."

I looked at Felix, and looked further and saw a girl. She was human, with flushed cheeks and brilliant red hair. I saw Felix grin at her as they laughed. He was even beautiful when he was human, with dark, mysterious eyes and tanned skin.

I looked back into the present. "What was her name?"

"Katherine." He said.

I looked away, feeling a slight burn in my cheeks as i knew i was blushing. "I won't pry if you don't want me to."

Felix smiled at me gratefully. "It's only fair. I thought i loved her but now i see that the affection i held for her pales at that which i hold for you. But still, i did love her." He cleared his throat. "I was human and she was my next door neighbour. And then i transformed. I was scared so i tried to avoid her, knowing that i could kill her. But a year or so later, i met her in the forest whilst hunting. She looked upon me as if she had seen a ghost, me splattered with blood from my recent hunt, she fled and i never saw her again." He looked into the distance.

I walked towards him and i could feel his arms wrap around me. I leant into his chest. I never really thought about his past. When we were married, the idea that his life never really started until he met me...it just implanted itself in my head.

"I'll love you forever, you know that?" I whispered.

"I know." It was enough.

* * *

I walked back to my room slowly and Felix escorted me.

"You know, I could come in?" He said. "Make things a bit more interesting for you." He smiled and i blushed.

"Is it true that Demetri is going to propose to Heidi?" I asked.

"Yes." Felix smiled. "But no trying to change the topic, you now you want me." He smiled and struck an idiotic pose but it did make him look like one of those statues of greek gods.

"Seriously, i need to get ready." I laughed. "Maybe later, hey?"

Felix bowed dramatically. "Yes, m'lady" And walked off.

After i had gotten changed, i walked out into the corridor, hoping that Felix was there, but no such luck. So i decided to take a walk.

The floor was dusty and the light of the morning seeped through the small window of the room. My room was above ground but most of the castle was under the earth so i was lucky to have such a nice room. The Cullen's were staying above the ground aswell.

I decided to sit down, next to a window. Well, a large hole in the turret. The sunlight seeped in, sparkeling off my face. I closed my eyes and felt the heat of the Italien sun beat down.

But, suddenly, i felt the motion of being jerked upwards. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Come on little sis." Came the gruff voice of Emmet.

"Put me down." I shouted. "Leave me alone."

"Unblikely." Came another voice. I looked upwards and glared at Jasper, he was trying not to laugh.

"I'll kill you." I muttered.

"With those human like muscles? Try!" Emmet laughed.

I growled. "Don't tempt me. I could, you know."

I was sat down on the stone floor. "Well, death threats aside." Emmet said.

Then, i felt like all the bones in my body would break as he pulled me into a large bear hug. "Emmet! I. Need. To. BREATH!" I choked. "Well, not tecnically."

"You think that just because Edward's a git i'm going to stay away from my little sister?" Emmet grinned.

I stopped. It was true. It wasn't their decision to leave me and i did love them, my family. "I missed you." I said.

"We missed you, especially Alice. If vampire's could cry, then our house would have been flooded. Rose voted kicking Edward out after the 'incident.' And i agreed with her." Jasper said.

I faultered. "But, Rose hated me."

"She hated Edward more after he left you." Emmet said. "She may not have liked you but you were still almost a sister to her. A conection to a human life she misses so much."

"So, tell us little sister, what happened after the git made the biggest mistake of his life?" Jasper asked.

I looed at them. Jasper's eyes were compleatly golden, a nice change to the usuall amber-yellow. I had kept my distance as a human but now i provided no danger to him losing his vegaterian lifestyle, i was perfectly happy in his company. He was my brother and i loved him. And Emmet? As much as he liked to embaras me, he was practically my best friend...after Alice.

"Well, i was found by a rouge vampire. He had been terrorizing Washington for a few months so the Volturi decided to take care of him as well as checking up on me...but i would have been still human, if it wern't for the rouge vampire. Only an hour after Edward left, he found me with plans of raping and draining me."

Emmet sucked in air. "Bastard. No-one does that to my little sister."

"Hope he got what was comming to him." Jasper hissed.

I nodded. "He did. Aparently my blood called to him so much that he couldn't resist biting me strait away. I was almost near death when the Volturi came. They ripped him to shreds and burned the pieces. But then, they recognised me and had a debate as to whether to take me with them or to just throw me onto the fire aswell. Eventually, they decided to take me to Volterra." I said.

"The vampire had drained you almost to death? That must have been terrible." Emmet said and i nodded.

"Then, i realised my disease and my power." I bit my bottom lip. "I can kill. I can drain people's life sources and i take their power. After the ordeal, i need to sleep to retain that energy but..."

Emmet pulled me into a hug and Jasper smiled at me. "S'okay lil' sister." Jasper spoke kindly in his southourn drawl.

"What else? Edward may think that they are using Chelsea to keep you here but i don't think so. Carlisle thinks that anybody under the influence like that would not show the emotions that you do."

"Like Marcus." I said.

Emmet looked at me. "Really? Chelsea's keeping Marcus here?"

I bit my bottom lip, damn. I had just opened a can of worms. "Aro murdered Didyme, his own sister, and Marcus' mate." I whispered.

Emmet and Jasper exchanged glances. "I allways knew he was an evil little-"

"Anyway!" I interupted. "That's what happened."

Emmet opened his mouth to talk but the words seemed to not want to form so Jasper said them. "And Felix?"

I blushed. "Felix was appointed my body guard when they found out how vunerable my physical state was. We became great friends and, later, something more. I grew to love him, even more so then Edward. Felix looked after me and made sure no harm came to me. He teached me how to hunt and how to carry out missions."

Jasper glanced at me. "Speaking of hunting, how could you turn away from everything that Carlisle stood for?" He said, indicating towards my red eyes.

"I started out drining animal blood and it was okay but i suffered from extreme bloodlust. I was getting weaker and weaker on a diet of animal blood until i had to be carried everywhere. I felt like i would die. Felix told me how he hated thinking that i would die, so he took me hunting. After that, i felt stronger but i allways tried to only drain people who have done something bad. My first dose of human blood was a herion dealer."

"No matter who or what you are Bella...you're our sister." Emmet said.

"And we love you." Jasper continued. "And there's no getting out of it." He grinned.


	15. Compassion

Aw! People like me! :D :D Is this an "OMG! I UPDATED" moment? I THINK SOOOOO! :P

* * *

**Compassion**

I was walking the halls aimlessly, talking to Jasper and Emmett, laughing with them just like the old times. We talked in length about our different families. I asked how their mates were.

"Alice had refused to talk to Edward after we left." Jasper said. "Funny thing was, she searched for you, trying to find you and she only had one vision of you before it was interupted. You were obviously going through the transformation and when your heart stopped, so did the vision."

I bit my bottom lip. "I can block most kinds of powers when directed at me."

"Rosalie was so pissed at Edward for screwing it up although she was happy that you would have a human life." Emmett smiled ironically at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I might as well be human. There's no bloody cure for my disease."

"Yeah, about that. It's not contagious is it?" Emmett grinned and I was tempted to punch him but I remembered the pain from where I broke my knuckles punching Felix's arm and managed to restrain myself.

I heard someone approaching down the corridore and a large grin plastered on my face when I saw Felix round the corner. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent and sighing. He chuckled and picked me up, wirling me about before pulling me into a kiss. I giggled softly as a oh-so-very human blush crept onto my cheeks. When we pulled apart, Felix kept his arm around me as he looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"The git's brothers?" He asked me and I nodded. I didn't approve of Felix calling Edward a git but there was nothing I could really do about that.

"Emmett McCarty." Emmett said smiling. I was suprised as I had never heard his human name before. "And I hope you're looking after my little baby sister." He was smiling but then his face fell. "I missed your wedding. I wanted to be your bridesmaid."

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper introduced, laughing from Emmett's comment. "I'm the more attractive one and the less camp one." He smirked, looking pointedly at Emmett who pouted.

Felix looked at me. "You okay being near them?"

"You kidding me?" Emmett laughed. "We'd rip Edward's arm off before we'd stop loving this lil'un."

"We'll do that after the grand tour." Jasper sugested and my face flushed.

"Yeah. Annoying as they are, they are like my brothers."

Emmett wiped away an imaginary tear. "We're so proud."

"You lot would get on well." I said to Felix. "You're all childish and too full of testosterone."

"And you love us." Jasper smiled, pulling his brother into a headlock and grinning as Emmett struggled to get free, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, I do." I smiled. "Very much."

"Love you more." Felix whispered to me, winking. I shivvered happily and turned to face him.

"Unlikely." I leant up and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, before leaning into his tones chest. I was about to pull away when his hands met my waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Afterwards, I looked sideways at my brothers, a red blush on my cheeks and a cheesy grin plastered on my face.

"Aw, young love." Jasper grinned, showing sharp white teeth.

"Oi, can you let go of me now?" Emmett asked timedly, still locked in Jasper's grip.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that!" Jasper laughed.

I mumbled "Boys!" to myself and rolled my eyes, exasperatedly.

"Me too?" Felix whined.

"Yes! You especially." I grinned at him.

"Come on, Bella hunny." Felix pouted. "Play nice."

"I would if only someone would tell me what game we're suppost to be playing." I frowned. "Half the times, I don't know what's even going on."

"Cheer up Bells." Emmett said. "You've never been good at sport, even if you did."

"Ah, the Baseball!" Jasper grinned. "You know, technically, my team won against yours, Em. You and Alice don't have a shot on me, Rose and Carlisle."

"Unfair!" Emmett pouted. "We so had the better players. I mean, Ali cand predict the future! I think you're lying."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, like Jazz, Esme and I were keeping count." The boys looked at me and I smiled sheepishly at Emmett. "Sorry bro. He's right."

"Damn it." Em growled whilst Jasper laughed.

Felix frowed. "I would comment but I have no idea what you are going on about."

"Baseball." Jasper laughed.

"Cheaters." Emmett stuck out his tounge.

"It's the American Sport!" I chortled and Felix ruffled my hair.

We all talked and teased each other for a while, talking and talking. Even though I did consider Alice my best friend, Emmett and Jasper were the best older brothers a girl could have. They were protective, but not crazy ex-girlfriend bunny boiler protective...or Edward protective. They were just perfect. The people in my life, especially the men, were all the best in their roles of my life. Even dearest Charlie was nothing below absolute perfection.

Well, _most_ of the men.

"Well, Caius will be handing my butt to me on a plate if I don't go now." Felix frowned.

I looked up. "Do I need to go too?"

But he shook his head, smiling. "No worries. Caius asked for a time-out on your behalf. I think he's doing it to annoy Aro a bit but..." Felix shrugged before leaning down to plant another kiss on my lips. I smiled and responded eagerly.

"Thank him for me." I said when his gorgeous lips left mine.

"I will." Felix grinned. "It was nice meeting you guys." He said to my brothers, blew me one last kiss, and walked off.

"Aw..." Said Emmett as I watched him leave. "How sweet."

"Stop teasing her, Emily." Jasper grinned as Emmett glared at him.

"Emily?" I laughed.

"Shuttit!" Emmett growled at Jasper threateningly.

"I'm so glad you two found each other!" They both looked at me as if I were crazy. "I mean, you're acting like an old married couple."

Emmett waggled his eyebrows. "And speaking of old married couples..."

"I'm still pissed you tied the knot and we wern't invited. We'd have loved to be there." Jazz narrowed his eyes at me in mock annoyance.

"It gets pretty dull around here. When we have another marraige we'll tell you. So far, we've had eleven." I grinned.

"Aw, that's so perfect!"

"He is." I blushed.

"Isn't he!" A snide, sneering voice echoed from behind me. I looked up into the cold topaz eyes of my ex. "Hello Bella dearest."


	16. Hurt

_Yes...I AM alive :)_

* * *

I looked up, into the golden eyes of my previous fiance and boyfriend, Edward. His dark eyebrows furrowed into a glare as he looked upon the scene of Emmett, Jasper and myself. Emmett and Jasper quickly looked at each other, then to Edward and then myself, both then coming to the conclusion that I needed protecting. They straightened up, and this slight change in physicality did not go unnoticed by their bronze-haired brother.

"What?" He growled softly. "Protecting the fragile human from the evil vampire? Hypocritical, considering _she's_ the one working for the Volturi and killing _humans_!"

I growled, extending myself to my full height, which was not that tall. I tried to step past Jasper and Emmett but the blond texan put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to keep my distance. "How _dare_ you! This is your fault, Edward, that I'm forced to drink from humans. And as for the Volturi? Without them, I would be a corpse in the middle of the Forks Forests!"

"Bella, you betrayed us by working for them. They're evil, and if you are one of them, it makes _you_ evil."

"Don't push me, Cullen! I'm not as fragile as I appear." I growled at him, as Jasper physically had to restrain me, whilst Emmett pushed against Edward. I let out a small sob of anger. "Unlike me, my power is evil and it can hurt you. So just stop!"

"Bella, can't you see that they're manipulating you, turning you into somebody your not." Edward changed his tactic, his voice softening and his face looking dreamy. "Come home."

I stopped my struggeling and held his gold gaze for a few minuits, before looking up into the identically morose expressions of the other Cullen brothers. I shook my head, sighing. "I am home."

"Then please, can we just talk?" This was more directed to my unappointed bodyguards, rather then myself. Jasper relaxed, but Emmett didn't. He leant down to Edwards hear and growled something I couldn't understand into it, before walking away. Jasper glanced at us both, before following Emmett.

I walked down the stone corridor for a bit, feeling Edwards presence behind me. I could tell he was agitated at how slow he had to walk, even now I was a vampire. We came across a bench and I sat down, sitting on the haunches of my crossed legs. "You said you wanted to talk."

He looked at me. "You love him."

Him saying these words gave me the strangest sence of deja vu, as if he was recalling the moment when I had asked Jacob to kiss me in the snowy hiking routes on the Forks mountains. But my responce did not echo the one I offed all those years ago. "Yes, I love him. With all my un-beating heart."

"He doesn't deserve you."

I glared at him and raised my head, narrowing my burgandy eyes sharply. "What right do you have to judge him? What about you? Are you implying that you do deserve me?"

"No!" He protested. "I always said I wasn't good enough for you."

"Then who is? Am I that repulsive that no man can go near me?

"I never said that." He seethed, pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit that I had picked up from when we use to go out.

I glared up at him. "Edward, Felix was right. You are an asshole."

"Then I'm sure you two deserve each other and you'll probably run away from him, just like everbody else you've apparently cared about." He sneered, bitterly.

"What's that suppost to mean? _You left me!_"

"What about Jacob, the man you loved so much. You left him."

I sobbed. "I left him for _you_!"

"You broke him, hurt him more then I could ever hurt you! What about Renea? Charlie?"

"I was prepared to leave it all behind to spend an eternity with you, you ungrateful bastard!"

He sneered down at me. "Of course, innocent little Bella! Breaking hearts and breaking homes, the little whore!"

I gasped, feeling tears well in my eyes.

Slowly, one peaked out over my lashes. "How dare you." I whispered hoarsley.

It trickled down my cheek.

Edward gasped, falling against the stone wall and to the floor, red shimmering in his eyes, his body convulsing fiercly. I let out a scream. "Edward, NO!"

Swallowing back my tears, I stumbled over to where he laid on the floor, his breaths slowly returning to normal pace, as he blinked away the blood in his eyes, before he blacked out.

I backed away against the opposit wall, pressing my cold body against the cold stones, away from the sight in front of me. He wasn't dead, that I was certain of, but his body lay grotesquely on the stone floor.

I let out a small whimper as the tears, not the evil blood-tears of anger, but of desperation and sadness, returned.


End file.
